Being Dakotah Seward
by AMusicAddict07
Summary: Life as Johnny Christs older sister.
1. Chapter 1

Being Dakotah Seward.

Hey guys :D I had this idea the other night and I know the whole sister of the band thing is kinda old but hopefully I can make it new. Jimmy will be alive for some of it, plus Leana may make a few appearance's.:)

Oh by the way present day stuffs is going to be in a normal font and flashbacks in italics. Enjoy and comment :D !

As I packed away my work files away in my office I glanced over at the picture of me, my brother and his band in the frame on my desk next to the brand new Appple mac laptop Johnny had sent me to replace the last one. He'd come over for the weekend a month ago and managed to fill my computer with beer and had taken the whole month to send it over. I looked at the six of us in the photo standing in a line outside Johnny's house, it went Matt, Johnny, Zacky, me, Brian and Jimmy. All of the guys had their arms over eachothers shoulders including Zacky over mine but Brian didn't and I remembered well enough where his hand was when they took it. Matt's wife Valary had taken one with Brian having his arm over my shoulder then made a fuss that his hair was wrong so he made her take another and put his hand right on one side of my butt and giving it a good squeeze while the camera flashed. No-one knew but us too and everytime it made me smile, of course Johnny would go nuts if he knew and did when he caught us making out at a party a good few years back. He didn't know that Brian had the biggest crush on me, I may sound cocky but he didn't exactly keep it well hidden.

I worked in a crappy office in London for some small newspaper and on the opposite street was the glorious Kerrang office, my dream job and who I'd hoped to work for when I moved here to the busy West End of London from the glorious and sunny Huntington Beach, California. It was a crazy choice I know but I felt so bad always scrounging money from my baby brother plus our parents constantly bitching at me for not being settled down, it was funny how they doted on Johnny. I wasn't a planned child and they told me that regularly too, turns out both mom and dad wanted two sons so you can imagine just how much they loved me? So anyway to get out of my scrounging habit I moved out of my brother's house and to London to get a job and make my own living.

_I kicked my high heels off into the footwell of the passenger seat in Johnnys car and streched my hands out above my head feeling the California wind rushing through my straight purple hair._

_"If your feet smell I'm going to make you wash my car mind sis." I rolled my eyes over at my baby brother and turned on his car radio, why I don't know because we were going to be in Brians really soon as all the guys lived about five minutes away from eachother. A few moments later we pulled up outside Brians and I jumped out Johnnys car and fixed my outfit pulling up my ripped denim shorts and I found that my white vest top with a huge black and white picture of John Lennon had gone down so you could see the rim of my bra. I pulled it back up and heard a familiar deep voice say,_

_"Dak I've got to tell you I prefered it the other way" I looked up to see Brian standing there with a smirk on his gorgeous face so I smirked and looked down as I walked up to stand directly infront of him,_

_"Well Bri I've told you that I'd prefer your clothes on my bedroom floor but that hasn't happened either." I finished with a half frown and patted him gently on the chest then walked off into his house smirking. Johnny yelled from behind me,_

_"His clothes will be nowhere near your floor Dakotah!" I rolled my eyes still smirking and walked through Brian's house into the full garden and yelled out,_

_"Hello!" They all turned round and the first face I recognised was Michelle, ew. She absolutley loved Brian and hated how we always flirted back and forth, jealous bitch. I fakely smiled at her and waved then got jumped on by a huge black haired man also known as Jimmy. He jumped into me so hard that I fell back on the floor and landed on my ass while he landed ontop of me, he propped himself on his elbows and looked down at me and grinned._

_"Hey Dak!" I smiled up at him and said,_

_"Jimbob!" I leant up and went to kiss him on the cheek but at the last second he moved his face so I kissed his lips, I yelled out,_

_"Jimmy! What the hell?" I heard a loud cough coming from above us and looked up to see Brian standing over us with an eyebrow perfectly arched._

_"See dude! I told you I could get her to kiss me! You owe me twenty dollars." I glanced up at Jimmy who was still lying on top of me with a leg on either side of my body and he looked down and realised I was confused. He smiled and said,_

_"I bet Brian that I could get you to kiss me without me forcing you, he thought I couldn't." I smirked up at him and said,_

_"Jimbob, you know you're the love of my life. Of course I'd kiss you voluntarily!" I glanced up just in time to see Brian fold his huge arms over his broad chest and smirked. Then I wrapped my arms tightly around Jimmy's neck and leant up whispering in his ear,_

_"Play along." I felt his smirk on my neck and lifted my up cupping my ass and kissed my neck, he turned me around and I grinned at Brian who was looking suitably pissed by now. Jimmy carried me over to Johnny, Matt, Zacky, Valary and her twin the ever charming Michelle. He plonked me down inbetwee him and Johnny and leant his arm on my shoulder casually, Michelle just sneered at me and said,_

_"Classy as ever Dakotah." I smiled up at her, being only five foot two I had to look up on everyone, and replied._

_"At least I don't have to pester guys to get them." I paused and glanced her own trashy outfit up and down and added, "Chelle." She rolled her eyes at me and turned away, a few moments later I felt a large hand on my lower back and another slide around my waist holding a bottle until it was directly infront of me. I felt Brian's lips brush against my ear and took the bottle from his hand so the hand that had been holding it slid back to my waist._

_"You know you're my girl right?" I tilted my head to the side so I could whisper back,_

_"You're going to have to work harder than that Mr. Haner." I felt his smirk against my skin and his hand squeezed my waist tight before walking away and standing next to Michelle opposite me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey :D This chapter is again a flashback from the party from the last chapter. Next one will hopefully be longer and go back to present day. Comment please or I'll send fairy's in boots after you! If anyone get's that reference, oh my days. I'll love you forever and do something special for you!

_Me and Brian kept staring eachother down as the conversation around us flew by, I'll be damned if I heard a word of what was said in the hour or two we were there. After a few moments of staring at eachother he smirked at me and put his arm around Michelle's shoulders casually pulling her a little closer as he did. She didn't realise that he was still looking at me and smirked to me taking his hand in hers and snuggling into his side and carrying on the conversation. He smirked wider and raised his eyebrows at me as if to challenge me so I just raised one eyebrow, I glanced up at Jimmy who still had his hand over my shoulder and wrapped both my arms around his waist snuggling into his side, quickly glanced back up at Brian then trying to join in the conversation. Jimmy jumped a little but soon realised what I was doing when he saw Brian glaring down at me and wrapped his other arm around my stomach resting his hand on my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head because I only came up to the top of his chest smirking as he went. Brian frowned at that and thought so hard I could see imaginary cogs turning in his head and then his face lit up and he leant down and started whispering things in Michelle's ears and she instantly blushed and looked down trying to hide it. Brian glanced over at me smirking so I raised my eyebrow at him and grinned as I thought of my next move. I unwrapped a arm from around Jimmys waist and ran my nails up and down his chest a few times enjoying hearing his breath hitch as I got lower and he quickly stared down at me questioningly so I winked at him signalling that we were messing around and he glanced over at Brian and Michelle realising what I meant then winking back down at me. He took his hands away from my waist and hooked his arms under my knees and middle picking me up bridal style and laughing when I started yelling for him to put me down. He started walking somewhere but I was too preoccupied with trying to get him to put me down until I felt him stop and looked down at me smiling. I knew that smile damn-well and turned my head around to see Brian's pool directly infront of Jimmy and sighed at him because I knew what he was going to do next, I held a finger up and reached into my shorts pocket and dragged out my phone and whistled for someone to catch it. Jimmy turned me around so I could throw my phone and saw Brian standing there away from Michelle waiting to catch with a smirk on his face. I threw it to him and glanced back up at Jimmy who was grinning and he jumped into the pool still carrying me. We landed with a huge splash and even underwater the yelps and Michelles recognisable screech could be heard. Ew. Jimmy let me go as we hit the bottom of the pool and I swum a little away and resurfaced spluttering and trying to get the water out of my eyes. My head was above the water and I could hear the laughter joining my own and I finally got on my feet but slipped again because heels don't exactly stand well in nearly five foot of water so I reached down and pulled them off. I threw them out of the water and apparently hit someone because there was a small thud then a high pitched yelp but I ignored it and swum over to the little ladder and climbed out. I stood up and heard Jimmy swim over and climb out then stand behind me and he wrapped his arms around my dripping body and whispered,_

_"How was that little show?" I grinned and whispered back,_

_"Perfect. Bri's going to be so pissed at you Jimbob." He let go and placing my hands on my shoulders turned me around and shrugged,_

_"He can take his anger out when he fucks you." I gasped a little at his honesty, but then smirked and hit him gently on the chest and strolled into the house looking for Brians bedroom to steal a shirt and get changed. I grabbed a beer from his fridge as I went through the kitchen, went up the stairs and walked straight into his bedroom. I wrinkled my nose at the gross state of his room, seeing empty bottles and discarded clothes everywhere. I rolled my eyes at the 'pit' and stopped in my tracks when I heard a deep, sexy voice coming from behind me._

_"You know Dakotah that shirt really isn't giving you much coverage right now." I went to turn around but felt a pair of huge, strong and tattooed arms slide from my back to my front and grip my hips tightly. I relaxed back until my back was snug against his chest and said,_

_"Oh yeah? What do you plan on doing about that?" He growled a little and leant his head down to nibble at the soft skin of my neck underneath my ear and only stopped to whisper._

_"I think taking it off would be a good start."_


End file.
